hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tower Treasure (revised text)
:For the original version of this book, see The Tower Treasure (original text) The Tower Treasure is the first book in The Hardy Boys original series. It was first published in 1927 by Grosset & Dunlap, and updated and revised in 1959. Plot summary Tower Mansion has been robbed of forty thousand dollars in securities and jewels and Hurd Applegate, the crotchety old owner of the mansion, feels confident that Henry Robinson, his caretaker, is responsible. Henry, however, is the father of one of Frank and Joe Hardy's closest school chums and they are convinced of his innocence. Their father Fenton has taken on the case and they follow him all the way to New York to uncover the real crook, John (Red) Jackley. Finding him, however, is only half the problem as he dies in custody and the Hardys must still find the stolen valuables to clear Robinson's name and solve their first case, and follow in their dad's footsteps. Jackley had said the loot was in "The Old Tower", before passing out and later dying. The Hardy Boys looked thru the old Applegate tower but failed to find it; they even looked in the new tower, and around both, but to no avail. They could not believe Jackley would lie on his deathbed, so they kept looking, and later found an old and a new Water Tower, and after looking in the old one, they found the stolen loot. Appearances Characters *Regulars **Phil Cohen **Chief Collig **Jerry Gilroy **Fenton Hardy **Frank Hardy **Joe Hardy **Laura Hardy **Biff Hooper **Chet Morton (Friend of The Hardys) **Iola Morton(Joe's Girl-Friend) **Mr. Morton **Mrs. Morton **Tony Prito **Con Riley **Callie Shaw (Frank's Girl-Friend) **Oscar Smuff *Adelia Applegate, occupant of Applegate Mansion *Hurd Applegate, occupant of Applegate Mansion *Major Applegate, builder of Applegate Mansion *Henry J. Brown, a tourist from New York *Launcelot Gobbo *Mike Halley, railroad flagman *Ike Harrity, Bayport ferryboat's ticket seller *John "Red" Jackley, an ex-con from New York *Hobo Johnny, a homeless man from Cherryville *Jake, the station agent *Kauffman, an expert wigmaker *Harold Morley, a Skakespearean actor *Henry Robinson, caretaker of Applegate Mansion *Mrs. Robinson, Henry's wife *Paula Robinson, Henry's daughter and Tessie's twin *Perry "Slim" Robinson, Henry's son and friend of the Hardys *Tessie Robinson, Henry's daughter and Paula's twin *Mr. Rocco, fruit store owner *Rosa Rocco *Melvin Schuster, a former Bayport High student *Mr. Schwartz, costume shop owner Locations *Albany *Bayport **Bayport High **Bayport Police Station **Bayport railroad station **Elm Street **The Hardy home **Main Street **Market Street **The Morton farm **Pine Street **Renshaw Avenue **The Shaw home **Tower Mansion *Cherryville *Ducksworth *New York City **Crescent Theater *Thornton *Willow Grove *Willowville Businesses and organizations *Bayport and Coast Line Railroad *Bayport Police Department *Flint's *Hamlin's company *Rocco's fruit store *Schwartz's Masquerade and Costume Shop *Ruben Brothers Other *The Queen, Chet's jalopy *Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice Video Games *On September 30, 2008 DreamCatcher Inc. released The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft, a video game for the PC that is loosely based on The Tower Treasure, but is an Undercover Brothers continuity story. The plot of the game borrows from both the original and revised texts of the story. Illustrations The Tower Treasure (revised text) iii.jpg|Joe toppled over the railing into space! (p. iii) The Tower Treasure (revised text) p4.jpg|The Speed Demon (p. 4) The Tower Treasure (revised text) p5.jpg|The Speed Demon (p. 5) The Tower Treasure (revised text) p28.jpg|On the floor lay a man's wig (p. 28) The Tower Treasure (revised text) p73.jpg|Frank and Joe examined the circular marks (p. 73) The Tower Treasure (revised text) p113.jpg|"Where's the fire?" Smuff cried out (p. 113) The Tower Treasure (revised text) p145.jpg|Frank lifted the chest from the hole (p. 145) Witches' hollow.jpg Witch's hollow convoy.jpg Foreign Editions *While the original text of The Tower Treasure had been published in 1951 by Harold Hill as the 5th book released that year, the revised text of The Tower Treasure would not be published until 1974, as the first book released that year by Collins, but as the 31st book released in the Collins series. In 1982 Collins reissued The Tower Treasure under its paperback children's imprint, Armada with the same cover art that was used on the 1974 hardcover edition. Sometime between 1987 and 1991 The Tower Treasure was reissued with new artwork by Armada in paperback. References External links *Wikipedia Category:Books Category:Original books